Damned Angel
by RavynJaganshi
Summary: Emma thought the rest of the school year would be a drag. Then Kelvin and Alex get there and turn out to be bigger fish than she's ever dealt with before. Blood claim, battles, and drama class! How will the two shake things up?
1. Chapter 1

I am damned.

Not damned as in by the devil. Damned by the spawn of Siete. I am Emma, the result of a defiant human caught in the middle of a vampiric two person war.

It started like a normal school year Joe Edwards high school. I was a "fresh meat" that year, innocent in appearance, but tougher than anyone would have guessed. For the first month, everything was as it should have been. I made new friends, or those who dared to talk to me, went home after school, did what all teenagers do, slept and did it over again. Then they came.

Two boys, transfer students, came into all of my classes. One, a blond boy, tall with sculpted features and, unusually, black eyes. He wore a red t-shirt and faded blue jeans. The other, a black haired guy, strong face and black eyes as well. This one wore a tight black, sleeveless shirt and black jeans. They were both pale and had an aura about them that was a bit dangerous, but also wise and knowing. The blond was named Kelvin and the raven haired one, Alex. From the moment I saw them, I knew they might be some fair sized fish in this pond, but I was bigger. They would learn that no matter how many times I had to strike them down.

FIRST WAS ENGLISH and both conveniently invaded my space of three desks by sitting on either side of me. Not necessarily their fault, but it ticked me off all the same. I felt a strange energy floating about just before Mr. Robert Payton came up to me wanting to see my notes. I held up a full sheet of paper which I had recorded from the book the day before after I looked at his lecture sheet. I was getting A's in his class whether I had the damn notes or not.

"Do you listen to a single thing I say, Ematrice?!"

"Since I'd ace your class anyway, no."

"Do you need to go up to the office again? Your parents won't want you suspended again." You don't know shit, Rob...

"I repeat, besides the missed homework, I'd have enough extra credit piled in to keep up my straight A's, or maybe you hadn't looked at my progress report recently. The one that you sent out."

"Forget it!"

"Yeah, sure, Robert." I didnt even call him by his last name anymore.

"Do you usually talk to teachers like that?" Alex asked.

"Only when theyre a pain like Robby here, why?"

"I don't know many people who would have the gall to do that."

"Yourself included?"

"Not necessarily. What made you assume that?"

"I simply asked out of the purest curiosity."

He scoffed and continued taking notes. I took out my hair so that I could hide the cord that attached to my radio.

"Your name's Imatreece, right?" Kelvin questioned.

"It's Ematrice. If your gonna address me like the teachers, at least pronounce it right."

"Would you prefer to be called by something else?"

"My friends call me Emma, but I haven't quite decided on whether or not to consider you a friend."

"Would you need persuasion?" He leaned a bit toward me.

"Not now I don't ass wipe. Get your head out of the gutters and shut up, I don't need a horny bastard trying to get at me."

I scratched my arm due to an itch and drew blood. I didnt notice until Kelvin touched my arm.

"You might consider a bandage." he commented, his fingers coated with my blood.

"I've had worse."

"You might get one, just so it doesnt look like someone died in here."

"Sure whatever."

I went to the first aid kit and turned just in time to see Kelvin lick my blood off his fingers. I just wrapped my arm and pretended not to see it. I returned in time to hear Alex say,

"- be more careful, Kaleo."

"Who's Kaleo?"

Just a nickname. Dont worry about it."

NEXT WAS BIO, which had only Alex in it. We were dissecting frogs and fish today. We were spilt into groups and I was with a scattering of people I didnt know and Alex. Our salmon was laid on the table and I picked up the knife and cut it open before the teacher had a chance to stop me or do it himself.

"Get some gloves on, Ematrice." Mr. Sanchez suggested.

"Gloves are used by wusses who cant stand the feel of bloody flesh."

"Whatever."

"Do you seriously enjoy the feel of bloody meat?" Alex asked.

"I don't enjoy it, but some people vomit at the touch."

Everyone else had a sheet of paper that had a list of possible things in the fishs stomach. We found eggs. I stared in fascination while everyone else grimaced.

I WENT TO history with fishy smelling hands. This one only Kelvin was in. It was also taught by my favorite teacher, Mr. Nyquist. (he's the reason I didnt freak out when I saw Alex and Kaleo's black eyes. His sister is like them.) We watched a movie about World War II from the Japanese point of view.

"Yes, that war was a lot of fun..." Kelvin commented to himself.

"What? You make it sound like you went through it."

"My grandmother lived through it and told me all about it. Especially when the Japs bombed Pearl harbor."

"The Japanese, not the Japs, that was a rude term during World War Two. It will be as long as there are people who lived through it." I whispered sharply.

"You got worked up suddenly." he observed.

"Because it matters how you address someone's ethnicity. It's like calling all Germans Nazis."

"I see." That lecture was meant to get an apology, but it would do for now.

IN DRAMA, THE teacher auditioned for the part of Erik (the phantom) and Raoul in our production of Phantom Of The Opera(both of them in this class). Fifteen minutes after the guys sang, Ms. Velasquez announced that two boys were equally matched. Alex and another boy named Patrick(I think that Ms. Velasquez was just trying to be nice to Patrick since he had an easily wounded pride).

"Therefore, if the two will allow, they can share the rolls of Raoul and Erik between the student and evening performances."

"I'll do Raoul for the students." Patrick said quickly.

"That's fine by me." Alex answered.

We rehearsed the bits we all knew and then came up to the main song, "The Phantom of the Opera." It was the highest, most rangy song for Christine, that being me. After a long warm up for Alex and I, the orchestra began to play.

In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came

That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name

And do I dream again? For now I find

The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind.

Sing once again with me, our strange duet.

My power over you grows stronger yet.

And though you turn from me to glance behind,

The Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind.

Those who have seen your face draw back in fear

I am the mask you wear

It's me they hear.

My spirit and your voice Your spirit and my voice

In one combined

The Phantom of the opera in there

Inside your mind Inside my mind

He's there the Phantom of the Opera

In all your fantasies, you always knew

That man and mystery

Were both in you

And in this labyrinth, where night is blind

The Phantom of the Opera is there

Inside your mind Inside my mind

Ahhh

Sing, my Angel of music! Ahhh

Sing, my Angel! Ahhh

Sing for me! Ahhh

Sing... Ahhh

Sing my Angel! Ahhh

Sing for me! Ahhh

Ahhh!

I surprised myself when I became enchanted by Alex's voice. There was something almost unnatural about it, seeing as I was the one who had been caught. Suddenly, I began to cough uncontrollably. When it finally stopped, I looked at my hand to find that it was coated with blood. I hid it from Ms. Velasquez, but Alex saw, or smelled it.

"What happened?!" He asked with urgency.

"I was practically coughing up a fur ball, its only normal."

"Blood?" he uncurled my fingers to reveal the crimson liquid they hid.

"It's the corset, dont worry about it."

"CoRsEt?!"

"I'm going to be wearing one for the performance anyway. Did you seriously think I was this unnaturally skinny?" I indicated my waist.

"You're lucky your lipstick is blood colored. If it wasnt I would be very obvious. Do you want to go up to the office?"

"WHATS ALL THIS ABOUT COUGHING UP BLOOD??!!" Ms. Vaquez yelled.

"Nothing, its nothing." I replied before Alex could.

"YOURE GOING UP TO THE OFFICE NOW!!" she looked for someone to send with. "Kelvin, take her up!"

Kelvin took my arm and lead me toward the office. Just before the door closed, I heard someone ask to go to the restroom.

"Listen, Emma, I'm going to bond with you."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You never age until one of us is murdered or I release you. The latter wont happen though."

"Why not?"

"I don't think I could get enough of your blood. It's like honey in a sense."

"So I take you're a vampire of some sort."

"Yes, I am. I'm surprised that you just noticed."

"I didn't. I noticed when you touched my blood and then licked it off your fingers."

"You did see. You have a quick eye. So... you agree to my terms?"

"So as long as I'm bonded to you, I'm your personal snack and I'll never age, huh? I'll pass, buddy." I pushed past him.

He caught my hand, pulled me to him from behind, and tilted my head back my head bearing my throat. He wrapped a hand around my waist and one around the front of my neck.

"You're some what of a masochist, I don't think this will cause you much intolerable pain. In fact, I think you'll enjoy it."


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: YAY! A long chapter! Finally!)

* * *

I STRUGGLED IN his grasp, even though I figured he'd be too strong. Trying to loosen his grip, I scratched his arm, feeling the blood run onto my hand. I began to feel lightheaded when he drew my blood, like it was on a high. Like he had said, pleasure.

"Kaleo! Let her go!" A voice yelled.

I was released and dropped, my knees buckling and giving way beneath my unsupported weight. I looked up to see a blurry image of what I believed was Alex.

"Stay out of this, Aubrey. It's none of your business. I have blood claim and am going to bond with her."

"You didn't taste the witch blood? If you did that it would kill her."

"In that case, I'll turn her."

"You know what happens if you do that. Look at Sarah Vida. Her family disowned her for becoming a vampire to save her life. She almost got killed by her own family then by other vampires. What if that happens?"

"Do you think I'd let my prey stray off like that? She's too valuable."

"I won't let you if I have to fight you myself, Kaleo."

"You really like her that much? Then here." He picked me up and shoved me to Alex's feet. "We'll see how much Jessica likes that."

"We all know how that went down." Alex picked me up.

I had never passed out in my life, but with the sickening nausea coming over me and the ache in my neck, now didn't seem like a bad time to start.

"Why didn't you yell for help?" Alex asked.

"I wouldn't stoop to that unless I was in pure pain or going to die." I smiled weakly. "So what is your name?"

"What?"

"Is it Aubrey or Alex?"

"You call me Alex while were here."

"So you're like me, you're called one, but it's really the other?"

"Yes."

"What about him?"

"His name is Kaleo, but he goes by Kelvin."

I convulsed, almost vomiting on my lap. Thankfully, I was able to swallow before I up chucked. I realized that my neck was still bleeding when Aubrey leaned forward. I froze, not sure of what he planned to do. Instead of taking the blood, he blew on the wound, making it scab over and disappear.

_Sleep._ I heard in my head. With little hesitation, I obeyed, feeling Aubrey pick me up.

I WOKE LATER in a house I didn't recognize. It was dimly lit and I was lying on a black leather couch.

"You alright? You passed out." I heard a voice say.

I looked up to see Aubrey and another girl walk in. The girl had dark black hair, brilliant green eyes and pale skin.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess. May I ask your name?" I directed the last bit toward The girl.

"Jessica Allodola." She smiled and shook my hand once I sat up completely.

After the introductions, I noticed an black laptop with a file open that said Dark Flame at the top.

"Ash Night..." I mumbled to myself. Jessica looked at me then at the laptop. She then smiled, walking over and closing it.

"You read Jessica's books?" Aubrey asked.

"I'm quite a fan to say the least. That's why vampire was the first thing that came to mind when Kaleo tried to bond with me."

"I see. You've read Tiger, Tiger more then once to remember something like that."

"It's a favorite of mine." I said with a smile that I was afraid looked mechanical due to the fact I rarely smiled. "Going into randomness and things that don't relate, where are we?"

"New Mayhem, New York." Aubrey answered. "This is my house."

"Did you just say New York?" He nodded. "You mean to tell me that," I checked my watch. 4:49. "About five hours ago I was in Long Beach, California and now I'm in New Mayhem, New York?"

They nodded together this time. Then, it hit me.

_Aubrey's a vampire remember? Super speed, duh!_ I hit myself in the head in realization.

"Is it normal for you to forget things after you've lost blood?" Jessica joked.

"No, not usually, but I've never really lost this much blood. Well, at least not in years." I recalled the day my parents died, the first time I laid eyes on Siete.

"I see, well, we better get you home." Aubrey commented. "Your parents will be worrying about you."

"Parents what are those?" I joked. "No there's no rush, they wouldn't miss me if I died in my room. They'd they really only notice when I turned to a rotting piece of carrion since I'd smell by then." Aubrey smiled shaking his head.

THE NEXT DAY, I arrived at school, half dead since I needed to get up early to go to the store. (Since I had been knocked out when I usually went there for the next days food.)As usual, all my early morning classes were hell and then I got to Drama. Today, we would be trying on the costumes to see if they fit and then practicing. I had to try on eight different costumes(all with a tight corset, no blood though) including a horribly revealing white basque(a tight fitting blouse for females) that I would wear while in the boat.

"Can't I add a petti coat or something? This is a bit exposing."

"Sorry. These are replicas of the Broadway production. All of the Christines before you have worn almost the same thing." Ms. Vasquez said.

"That was Broadway, this is a high school production. Do you realize how many complaints could be filed for one little bit of skin?"

"Well take that chance, Emma."

"But-"

"Don't worry, we wont gawk. Or at least I won't and I'm the only one who's going to be close enough to do so." Aubrey said.

I looked over at him and he wore the black uniform he would wear for all but one scene. Mask included, he played a convincing part. I smiled to myself as he strode forward.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" He joked since I was staring.

"Not that I can see enough of it to tell." I pulled off the mask to find that he had the prosthetic face on. It was more frightening than I had anticipated, but it held a certain warmth. "Now there's what's wrong with it." He chuckled and turned to see what the Masquerade costume looked like.

"Nice basque." Kaleo commented, walking up behind me. I turned to find him in the stage manager, Joseph Buquet's, costume. I smiled thinking of the fact that he was to be hung. I was amusing. I looked him in the face.

"You've got shit stuck to your head, Buquet. Oh, I'm sorry, that's your face." I raised a hand to my mouth as if in surprise. I then walked past him.

I practiced and warmed up. Then Patrick asked if I wanted to practice "All I Ask Of You." I agreed as long as we only used a stage kiss. We got the maestro to have the orchestra play for us and we began.

No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide eyed fears

Im here, nothing can harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you, beside you

To guard you and to guide you

All I ask is every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summertime

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

All I want is freedom

A world with no more night

And you always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

Then say you'll share with me one love, one life time

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need me with you, here beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Christine, that's All I Ask of You

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

Share each day with me

Each night, each morning

Say you love me!

You know I do.

Love me, thats All I Ask of You.

Anywhere you go let me go too;

Love me, that's All I Ask of You.

He stage kissed my a few times and let me go. Ms. Vasquez came over, scolding both of us.

"If you are going to add a kiss in, then really kiss, We can't have you stage kissing because it doesn't look real. Now do the last four measures and really kiss." We looked at each other in disdain and then began.

Anywhere you go let me go too;

Love me, thats All I Ask of You.

Pausing for only a second, Patrick drew me into a brief kiss. I bit my tongue to keep a straight face. We both pulled away and spit into our hands.

"Oh, that was nasty." He whispered.

"You're a horrible kisser!" I commented.

"Hey, that was a first!"

"I don't care, that was horrible!"

"Just don't do that on stage!" Ms. Vasquez added.

"With that terrible kisser, its hard not to!"

"Shut up! You taste like a muffin from snack!"

"BETTER THAN TASTING LIKE A BURRITO, BEAN BREATH!!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!??"

"GUYS! Stop it!"

There was a sudden silence when Ms. Vasquez yelled. I strapped an imaginary helmet on my head.

"Now, Alex, Patrick, and Emma go to the equipment. We're going to go through scenes 31- 35, Erik's gate just arrived. Everyone else can finish with costume and rehearsal."

We went to the back lot and brought in the large aluminum gate. After setting it up, we began "Down Once More," a variation of Music of the Night, which would fade into other variations. Alex started.

Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair

Down we plunge to the prison of my mind

Down that path into darkness deep as hell

Why you asked was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place?

Not for any mortal sin

But the wickedness of my abhorrent face!

(Chorus) Track down this murderer, he must be found.

Track down this murderer, her must be found.

Hounded out by everyone, met with hatred everywhere.

No kind words from any one, no compassion anywhere

Christine...

Why? Why?!

(Helen as Madame Giry) Your hand at the level of your eyes

(Patrick) At the level of my eyes.

(Helen) This is as far as I dare go

(Patrick) Thank you

Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?

Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?

That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood,

Has also denied me the joys of the flesh.

This face, the infection which poisons our love.

This face which earned a mothers fear and loathing

A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing.

Pity comes too late

Turn around and face your fate.

An eternity of this, before your eyes

This haunted face holds no horror for me now

Its in your soul that the true distortion lies.

Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!

Sir..

Raoul!

This is indeed an unparalleled delight.

I had rather hoped that you would come

And now my wish comes true

You have truly made my night.

Let me go.

Free her!

Do what you like only free her!

Have you no pity?

Your lover makes a passionate plea.

Please, Raoul its useless.

I love her!

Does that mean nothing?

I love her!

Show some compassion!

The world showed no compassion to me!

Christine, Christine

Let me see her.

Be my guest, sir.

Monsieur, I bid you welcome.

Did you think that I would harm her?

Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?!

Order you fine horses now!

Raise up you hand to the level of your eyes!

Nothing can save you now except perhaps Christine.

Start a new life with me.

Buy his freedom with your love.

Refuse me and you send your lover to his death.

This is the choice,

This is the point of no return!

The tears I might have shed for your dark fate,

Grow cold and turn to tears of hate!

Christine, forgive me, please forgive me

Farewell my fallen idol and false friend,

I gave all for you and all for nothing.

Too late for turning back We had such hope and now

those hopes are shattered.

Too late for prayers and pity.

All hope and cries for help. Say you love him or my life is over.

No point in fighting.

For either way choose But either way you choose he has to win.

you cannot win.

So do you end your days with me

Or do you send him to his grave?!

Why make her lie to you to save me?

Past the point of no return. Angel of music,

Who deserves this? Christine, say no!

His life is now the prize. Why do you cry?

Don't throw your life away for my sake.

Which you must earn. I fought so hard to free you.

Youve past the point of no return. Angel of music,

You deceived me.

I gave you my mind blindly.

You try my patience.

Make your choice!

Pitiful creature of darkness,

What kind of life have you known?

God, give me courage to show you

You are not alone.

I went in for the kiss and stopped a breath away from his lips. Then, I dropped to my knees, my eyes wide with realization and fear. Alex dropped beside me and the maestro stopped the orchestra.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked.

"I can't... I can't do it..."

"Why not? You kissed Patrick." he joked.

"He's single. You have Jessica. Shell murder me if she finds out."

"She knows. I'll explain what happened later. For now, just be Christine. She's not worried about a vampire shoving a knife in her back."

He helped me up and nodded to the maestro. He started the orchestra, and pulled me into the kiss. I wanted to get lost in it, loose all sense of time and become giddy like all the sappy cheerleaders said would happen, but I couldn't. Knowing that making out wasn't supposed to be allowed, I tried to cut it short, but Alex was insistent. He made sure that his tongue found itself in my mouth before the music was over. He had a few hundred years of practice in his pocket, but the slow, yet demanding edge of his kisses was unusual, even in an immortal. He pulled away just in time and looked at the ground, getting himself to cry.

Take her, forget me,

Forget all of this!

Leave me alone.

Forget all youve seen.

Go now, don't let them find you.

Take the boat, swear to me never to tell

The secrets you know of the angel in hell

(Chorus) The Phantom of the Opera is there,

Deep down below.

Go now!

Go now and leave me!

He wound the music box and I walked in while the set turned. He sat on the bed, another remake of the broadway set, and sang along.

Masquerade,

Paper faces on parade.

Masquerade

Hide your face so the world with never find you...

Christine I love you.

I looked at my hand and pulled off the ring he had given me in a previous scene. Reaching for his hand, I placed the ring in his hand. I walked away slowly, holding his hand until I had walked too far. The stage went dark and the stage crew brought out Patrick's grandfather who was in a prop wheel chair and held the music box. The stage lit up and they were in the graveyard. The nun stopped the wheelchair in front of a gravestone:

Christine

The Countess De Changny

1854 - 1917

He set the music box down in front of it and looked at another gift that was left. A red rose with a black ribbon that tied a very familiar ring to it. The spot light narrowed onto the rose and then went dark.

"And so ends it all. We can finally perform!"

"When is the performance?" Aubrey asked.

"Halloween. Right before the dance and it has a ticket or you don't get in policy so no hecklers. Or there better not be."


	3. Chapter 3

I WENT INTO Geometry to get yelled at for nearly the entire period and then was sent up to the office to explain why I left and didn't get my homework. I lied, obviously since they wouldn't have believed me if I said I went to New York and back in less than five hours. Instead, I told them that I had fallen asleep as soon as I got home and when I woke at four o'clock, I began to vomit violently. They suggested seeing a doctor, but I just brushed it, off saying that I had a nervous stomach. When I returned to class, Kaleo was smirking at me as if he didn't have a care in the world. I was sure he knew that Id lied, but, thankfully, didn't say anything.

IN P.E. THEY both decided to make me jealous and ended up running a half mile in the time it took me to run three-fours of that. I got in as the three minute whistle blew, not even out of breath.

"You're moderately fast." Kaleo commented.

"I'm fast for a girl. We're supposedly allowed to be slow, but I say screw the rules. So what if we carry more weight?"

"Especially you." He observed, poking my chest, barely missing my breast. He turned away and I swung a punch. He missed the block when he turned around to catch it, so I punched him in the face.

"You so deserved that..." Aubrey and the T.A.,(Teachers assistant) Alice, chorused.

"Shut up!" Kaleo shouted, grasping his nose and popping it back into place. Aubrey was the only one who didn't wince at the crunch of bones. "You pack a punch for someone so short."

That hit a nerve. No one in their right mind would dare call me short if they valued their life.

"Care to repeat that, leech?" I rounded on him with murder in my eyes. They changed to a more fiery red than usual (yes, my eyes are red), signifying just how mad I was. Alice stood back.

"As a matter of fact, I would. You're short."

I stepped forward slowly, giving a languid illusion like a cobra, then I struck. I grabbed his torso and slammed him onto the ground and I heard the crack of his ribcage breaking under the momentum and weight. I glanced around quickly to make sure the teacher was in the locker room and I punched his collar bone, making that break also. The bone rose through the skin and would probably scar. Perhaps I could get away with that, he'd heal soon anyway. I got up and walked to the locker room as nonchalantly as I could with blood on my hands.

Kaleo laid there for a moment in disbelief. A human had just wounded him... not wounded; beaten him into a bloody pulp. It wasn't possible in his mind.

"For future reference," the Alice said, "She dislikes being called short."

"So I noticed." Kaleo stood up.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No, I'm fine." he wiped the blood away, revealing healed skin.

* * *

"YOU SHOULD BE more careful, Emma." Aubrey said later while walking out. "He might- will try- to kill you for that. Just look at Risika. And she isn't nearly as strong as Kaleo." 

"I understand that, I'm sorry. I loose it when it comes to height comparison."

"I'm surprised that you even walked away unharmed. Usually he reacts faster."

"He got his pride wounded more than his body. Anyway, I have to get home. And it would appear that you need to feed." I observed seeing his pale face.

"Unless you would be a willing donor." he said simply.

"Do you lust for my blood so much?"

"Perhaps. You agree?"

I answered by tilting my head back. His eyes fell to my throat and in an instant I was feeling the lightheaded presence of his fangs in my throat. But it wasn't altogether horrible, like feeling a needle under the surface of your skin as a nurse draws your blood into a plastic tube. it was just the realization that there was a vampire taking blood from you that made the difference. It was almost a high.

"Emma! Alex! What are you doing!?" I snapped back to reality when Alice called us.

We jumped apart; caught. I covered my neck to hide the puncture marks. Alice just stared.

"I'm sorry... I'm going to have to report this..." She said.

"Alice... it's not what you think. It's different. We weren't making out, I swear. Its-" I was about to remove the hand covering my neck, but Aubrey put his hand over mine, shaking his head subtlety.

I suddenly realized how much he didn't look like a high school student. The way he did that one small motion was almost parental. Gentle but stern, kind but firm. Perhaps that's how he sees me; a little kid who he would rather be rid of.

"It won't happen again. I believe you don't report people on their first charge."

"But this is her second."

"True, but we can count this as my first."

"Alright, just as long as you don't do it again."

Aubrey nodded and wrapped an arm around my neck, leading me away. When we were off of the campus, a question sparked in my head.

"You mentioned something going down between you and Jessica. What happened?" Aubrey sighed.

"We had a fight, ending with my almost slitting her throat. The fight was about a subject that could only be cured if we ended it. So we did."

"Oh... I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Eternity is a long time to stay with one person anyway." He held my chin, stopping us both, and tilted my head back. "May I?"

"You need to ask?"

Again, I was immersed in the sweet bliss of blood being drawn. It was over too soon. He pulled away, his face flushed with my blood.

"Your blood is stronger than a humans. I'm sorry you enjoy it so much."

"What?" I asked once I realized his wording. "I'm human, am I not?"

* * *

(A/N: BWAHAHAHAHAH!!! Cliffhangers!!! Now review and tell me if I'm hopeless and writing crap!) 


	4. Chapter 4

"No, you're not. You're a witch. Or half at least. Your mother carried the Arun, Vida, and Light lines. She was one of the strongest witches besides Dominique Vida. But she married your father, a human and eventually you came along. You know how things go from there."

"You knew... how?"

"Your blood allows me to see your mind, also accessing to memories."

I looked down at my feet, ashamed that now my secret was out. It had been years ago, when I was seven. My father had come home with a deathly illness and died in the hospital. My mother had caught it as well and died. I didn't because they put me in a mental institution, believing that I was insane after a violent reaction to a police officer. I eventually broke out and built myself a house under a new name. I inherited the land from the owners when they died and I retyped their will. All illegal, but what did I have to loose but myself? If I ever got caught, I'd commit suicide. That was it.

"It's alright. I understand how you feel." He put a hand on my shoulder. Despite the comfort, I shrugged him off, not wanting to be seen as weak. "Can I stay at your house tonight? I don't feel like running back to New Mayhem."

"If you don't mind sleeping on the floor with the cockroaches. There's only one bed."

"How big?"

"Double twin. Why?"

"Big enough for two."

"Will I have to tie your hands to your neck so you wont touch?"

"No, but it wont stop me from a little touching."

I made a face, but agreed. I changed and allowed him to borrow a large shirt and a pair of my dads old pants. _I'm not going to sleep at all tonight, I can tell._ I thought as I tied my long hair in a french braid.

"Do you want help?" Aubrey asked in my head.

"No. I know for a fact that men and hair will never really mix." I replied.

Aubrey smiled. In a way, I was right and I knew it.

I climbed into bed, favoring the side closer to the wall, and faced it, saying an unaimed good night to Aubrey. He followed more slowly. I opened my eyes slightly to find him hovering over me. Just after, I smelled his scent.

"Do you mind giving my some space?" I said, my eyes closed again.

"Yes, in fact, I do."

"You suck."

"And blow."

"Ew! Get off me, you sicko!"

"Come, now. You honestly think that?"

"Yes, if I didn't, I wouldn't have said it." He looked directly at me, his black eyes boring into my soul.

"I don't believe you." He drew near and I pulled back, hitting the wall. "There's no where to go."

"Except forward." I flung a leg at him, but he dodged it. then, he pinned me down.

"You want to play that game I'll play, too." He laid down on me, his lips by my ear. "But not for long."

He kissed my neck, sending shivers down my back and a gentle churning feeling in my stomach. I was nervous! I couldn't believe it! I jumped when he raised his head smiling.

"This your first?" he asked offhandedly. Now that I thought about it, it was. I had written this part in so many characters lives, it seemed as though I had, but I hadn't. Reading my mind, he smiled and kissed me. I suddenly became very aware of where he had his hands; on my hips. Despite my bodies wishes, I pulled away from him, snuggling into the blankets and eventually falling asleep. I didn't want to start anything too soon (besides, we weren't allowed Public Displays of Affection at school. Imagine how that might go down!).

IN THE MORNING, I woke with my head buried in his chest which was now bare. It was hot, so I understood. I climbed over him and took my shower. I came back in a towel to find that he was still asleep, so I got dressed. I had my jeans on and was squeezing my hair out before I put my shirt on when I heard rustling. I looked in the mirror and saw Aubrey gawking at my back, which was facing him.

"Is my back that interesting?" I asked.

"Well..." He stuttered. I smiled and slipped my shirt over my head.

"You know what?" I walked over and sat in front of him. "You're pretty sad. I would think you'd never seen a girl before."

He looked away. There was an awkward silence while I studied him. It wasn't possible. He had lived for hundreds of years, surely he hadn't missed such a common practice.

"Once. When I was human. I hardly remember anything. The woman was a prostitute and got me drunk. Your mind can take it from there."

I shivered. I never would have known and it was a wonder why not now. Things were beginning to make sense. But then why...?

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rapping on the door. I wouldn't have been surprised if the door came off the flimsy hinges. I walked toward the door when Aubrey stepped in front of me.

"Move. There's someone at the door."

"I couldn't tell." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "It's not safe."

"And its safer for you?"

"Yes. Unless I decapitated, I'll survive nearly anything they can throw at me."

"They? Who?"

Never mind. By the way-

He pulled me close and and into a passionate kiss. I was shocked at first, then I pulled away.

"What was that for?!" I exclaimed even though I had kind of liked it.

"I hope for nothing."

Then he walked toward the door.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm back!! Sorry I've been gone so long. I just realized that I had a TON written for this story and I just needed to edit a tiny bit. My plot bunnies have deserted me, so i don't know when updates on everything else will come, but, for now, you get to be satisfied with this story. It gets good, trust me. -- Ravyn 


	5. Chapter 5

I heard the hinges creak and then an official voice announce.

"Aubrey Karew, you are under arrest for rape, detaining a woman in her own home, and for nearly exposing your kind. Come quietly or we will have to take you by force."

"Yes and if I just transported myself to Egypt, what would you do?" He asked in reply.

"We have ways to stop you. Come."

_Emma, stay here._ I heard Aubrey's voice in my head.

_No._ I projected._ Not today, I wont._

_Please... don't fight me. Its dangerous now, just let them._

_No!_

I ran out to the front room to see an officer taking Aubrey away in handcuffs. I clenched my fists and ran after them.

"Hey! Stop!" I yelled even though they were four feet in front of me. The officer turned, dragging Aubrey with her.

"Listen, we know who and what he is. He's murdered who knows how many people, raped you, and really should not exist." She stated.

"No. He never raped me. For gods sake, I'm a virgin!" Aubrey looked at me with a "you are?" look. "Besides, you can't prove that he raped me or anyone else."

"Maybe so, but you cant defend his countless murders. He's a vampire, or didn't you know?"

"I knew. He's fed off of me before - using me as a willing donor. And just because they aren't human anymore doesn't mean that they shouldn't exist. They were human once!"

"But they've lost their humanity which allows them to kill shamelessly."

"Not Aubrey."

"Yes. Now he's coming with me and will probably be beheaded once he's officially convicted."

I flew off the handle and attacked the woman. She knocked me over onto my stomach and pulled deep cuts down the length of the backs of my legs, making it difficult to walk.

"Aubrey, make for it!" I yelled from the ground, screaming as much in pain as I was in urgency. He broke the handcuffs and ran to the police car. He stopped in front of it and then walked to the back seat.

_Sorry..._ He projected in my mind. _I'd be chased if I ran._

_Then run, damn it! You're faster than any of them._

_No. They have vampires in places that you can't see, I can._

The policewoman cuffed Aubrey again and drove off. I laid on the ground, crying in frustration. I pounded the cement once before attempting to stand. Failing, I dragged myself back to my bedroom and bandaged my bleeding legs. After tending to my wounds, I laid on my bed, thinking.

Why would the police want Aubrey? And since when do they use other vampires to help capture one of their own?

I sat up quickly, ignoring the fact that my legs screamed at me for doing so. That was it. The police didn't know about vampires. At least not human police. So it was either Aubrey trying to scare me or an all vampire police force was trying to get him for something.

I had to do something, I knew, but what? I couldn't call the police, they'd freak, but I couldn't go on my own, thanks to the stupid policewoman. Option two was the better bet, though.

_Alright, Emma. You better start to walk soon..._ I said to myself, attempting to stand.

I crumpled to the floor. I started to pull myself back onto the bed when a pair of pale arms took me by the waist and helped me up. Aubrey? But my hopeful fantasy of Aubrey was shattered when I caught a glimpse of blonde hair.

"Kaleo!" I screeched, trying to push him away. He hardly moved.

"Emma." I wanted to slap him and take that cocky grin from his face. "Tell me, why are you so weak?"

"Perhaps by your standards I am, but remember: I'm human. I don't heal as fast as you. Now let go."

"If you'd just let be turn you, you could heal."

"I don't want your blood."

"All the better. You'll struggle more."

He began to lean toward my neck when he stopped as though he had remembered something.

"Oh, yes. I forgot about your punishment..."

At once I felt his hand hit my face, sending me flying into the wall behind me. I hit my head hard enough that I saw spots of white and black.

"No human will ever see the light of day after scarring me."

He pinned me down, took out a knife and carve the word slave into the tender flesh of my stomach. I cried out more in surprise than pain.

"However," he continued, casually putting the knife away. "You are a special case. I can't kill you for fear of my own life, but I can claim you."

"You bastard!!!" I spat in his face.

In shock, he rolled off of me, allowing me to sit up. He wiped his face and glared at me. I knew the worst he could do with that dull knife and it wouldn't be a noticeable scar. What he had already carved would disappear in a few days. Unfortunately, I had not been taught the proper control that other witches learn, so I would not be able to contain any outbursts that the pain might cause.

"That better not scar or get infected."

"Not to worry, little witch." He pushed me down and licked the wound.

"Get off!" I yelled in his sensitive ears.

"Little bitch!" He backhanded me again.

Before I realized what I was doing, I grabbed the hilt of his knife and pulled it out of its sheath. Aiming at his heart, I shoved it up. Unfortunately, I missed. He hissed in pain a moment prior to being thrown off.

"Aubrey!" Kaleo and I said at the same time.

"Are you alright?" Aubrey asked me. I nodded, covering my stomach.

"What is it with you and human women?" Kaleo said, half mockingly.

"Better human women than human men, I suppose." Was Aubrey's reply.

"I do have one question to ask: why did you defy the officers when you were so willing to leave at first?"

"I had to observe first. I believe you are familiar with the methods of the Tribe."

"You split yourself... how like you."

"And you, making an absolutely transparent plan and the preying upon the helpless affected by it. That's definitely not cliché." I could practically see the electricity crackle between them from their gaze. "Anyway, enough monologuing. Lets settle this."

Suddenly, they were both gone. I looked around, but didn't see a thing. Then, Kaleo was thrown into a wall. I couldn't find Aubrey, but got the message when he grabbed my waist and ran off with me. We got a few blocks down when he stopped and set me down on a bus bench.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded absently, hoping that the blood hadn't soaked through my shirt, but was afraid to look for fear of Aubrey noticing. "We need to get you to a hospital. Or maybe she'd help..."

"Who?"

"Caryn Smoke. She's a witch who knows how to heal. She's one of the strongest of her line and I trust her. Come."


	6. Chapter 6

He picked me up again before we arrived, in an instant, at a mansion. "Unfortunately, these witches are vampire hunters, so I can't go with you, but go and ask for Caryn Smoke. Tell them your name and why you're there. You may even want to lean on the door. They're more likely to let you in."

"Thank you."

I kissed him and hobbled to the door. He disappeared and I knocked on the door. A fierce-faced woman with strict blonde hair answered the door.

"How can I help you?" She asked, though her voice was nonchalant.

"My name is Ematrice Arun. I've been injured and was wondering if Caryn Smoke could help."

"Ematrice Arun... you wouldn't be the daughter of Beatrice Arun, would you?"

"Yes."

"Then you are welcome here. Come in, I'll call Caryn."

I walked in to see a brightly lit living room with nice furniture. The woman led me to the couches and then disappeared up the stairs. I shivered, feeling the aura of many witches. Obviously, this mansion housed multiple witches, multiple strong witches.

A moment later, the woman who answered the door returned with a with a girl no older than myself. She was fair-skinned, fragile looking, with angelic blonde hair in soft waves and light blue eyes. This was Caryn Smoke, healer extrordinare?

_Well, she does have that gentle look._ I thought.

She smiled lightly at me, making her look like an angel without wings. Alright, I admit, she seemed nice enough. Or at least I hoped.

"So what do you need me to heal up?" She asked softly.

"I won't ask you to heal it completely, but I if you could just heal the nerve damage on the back of my legs." I replied. turning my leg some to reveal where the blood was seeping through the bandaging.

"Oh, my gosh. I'll do what I can."

She turned my leg toward her and started to concentrate her chakras. I felt a tingling on the cut and felt it seal. She then did the same to my other leg. It took, maximum, three minutes. I expected her to heal it more like a wiccan, using herbs and things rather than magic. I smiled and thanked her before moving to leave.

"Ematrice." The woman said. "I have a question for you."

"Yes?" I said, trying not to choke on my despair. The door... So close...

"What happened to Beatrice? What killed her?" I inhaled, swallowing my pride and forced myself to tell her the truth.

"She died of an illness. We weren't able to get her in the hospital fast enough and she died."

"And your father?"

"My mother got it from him."

"How long ago was this?"

"Why is that relevant? Why do you need to know?"

"If you have no where to go I can offer you a room here."

"No, thank you. I have a home." I bowed my head and let myself out.

Once outside, I ran to the front of the house. Aubrey was there and smiled. I knew he had heard everything. I hugged him.

(Aubrey's POV)

She came running out after politely excusing herself. I was surprised that she didn't loose it on Dominique. The woman was far too nosey, but that was the average witch for you. Emma ran into my arms and I smiled at her. She looked at me with a pained look on her face.

_She must know I heard..._ I thought.

She hugged me and I looked over her shoulder to see Dominique standing at the window watching us. We locked gazes, but her expression softened(is she capable of that?) when she looked at Emma. As a bit of a challenge to the witch, I bent down and kissed Emma. I watched as her eyes widened when Emma's arms wrapped around my neck. I broke the kiss and suggested that we leave. Emma had seen enough for today.

After a bit of walking, Emma looked at me questioningly.

"Aubrey, what were you looking at over my shoulder earlier?" The question pained me.

"Dominique was looking out the window at us."

"Dominique?"

"The woman who opened the door."

"Oh... Alright then, I was just curious."

"Are you alright? You seem a bit dazed." I observed.

"Just a bit. It was the magic of the house. It got to me a bit."

"Well, I know never to take you to Las Noches."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"You wouldn't be able to stand the wall of magic. It's harsh even for some vampires and it's our city."

(Emma's POV)

Aubrey was acting awfully stiff since we left. It was like he wanted to talk, but not to me. Or that he did not want to talk to me at all. It was as if he felt the need to keep me always on edge. I considered mentioning it, but thought better of it. Who knows what he might do.

"Alright, Emma, ask away..." He said offhandedly.

"What?" I asked naively.

"You've been dying to ask, so just ask."

"No... never mind..."

"Fine. I do want to talk, I've just been a little edgy since you were around Dominique. Her aura has combined with yours and it bugs me."

"I'm sorry if its putting you in a foul mood."

"Oh, no! Why are you apologizing? That's my job right now. I'm the one who's being difficult."

"Well, for whatever you'll be apologizing for, you know I forgive you."

I kissed him briefly. His whole mood seemed to change then. At least that discomfort was gone...

We approached my house as 11:00 came around. Aubrey said he needed to get to New Mayhem before noon and that he'd be back by that evening. In a way, I was glad because him being gone meant that I wouldn't have to resist offering him food. (I'm part greek, so its natural) I opened the door to find that Kaleo had left a nice dent in the wall, but was gone. I sat down, figuring that I better do some homework before life totally came to an end.


	7. Chapter 7

MONDAY MORNING, Aubrey and I went to school. It was then that I realized what the date was.

"It's Halloween already?!!"

"Gee. I've kept track for over 500 years and you can't keep track of fifteen."

"Shut up..." I replied, pouting weakly.

Then he did something very uncharacteristic: he gave me a noggie. I just stood there blinking in shock.

"You - you just - you just noogied me..."

"Yes, I did."

I did the anime fall. So now I'd need to get through the day AND give two consecutive performances, then I could let it all go at the dance. Just when I thought noting could get worse, it did.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S HOME WITH STREP?!" Ms. Vasquez yelled into the phone. Some indistinct babble came from the phone. "THEN WHO AM I GOING TO GET FOR THE OTHER LEAD ROLE?!" more babble and she hung up the phone.

"Miss Vasquez?" Kaleo said. "I could do it."

"Then who will do Buquet?"

"We can get one of the dancer guys to do it."

"I suppose so, but you need to lighten the character."

"NO!!!" Aubrey and I shouted at the same time. They stared.

"I am not kissing him! Strep-boy was bad enough!" and "he can't play Raoul, he's not innocent enough! Besides, the dancer guys cant act!" were thrown at them at the same time.

"You two will play the part as you always have. Just make sure you know your lines."

"Great..." I muttered, slumping into a chair.

"Yes, of course, Christine. Your Raoul will be more cynical this time." Kaleo said as he brushed past me.

BEFORE THE PERFORMANCE, I sat in the revealing costume for Hannibal, thinking about Patrick's sudden illness. Strep... how lovely. He never seemed to be able to stay healthy for more than a few weeks. Had Kaleo caused it? Or could he do that?

"Hey," I looked up and saw Alice. "don't think so hard, you'll never be able to perform like that."

"Thanks. I'm just trying to adjust to the fact that Kale- Kelvin is going to play Raoul."

"Kale- Kelvin?"

"Kaleo. It's his nickname." Thank god for cover up.

"I see. Well, just think of your boyfriend and kiss him."

"That's more difficult than you think."

"I've done it before. I'm a junior, remember? I had to play Marian Paroo in The Music Man and the guy who was supposed to be Harold Hill got switched. I hated the guy, but I thought of my boyfriend and it was over faster than you think."

"Thanks for the advice. And thanks for not reporting us."

"No problem, it's the least I could do."

"Okay, guys! Ms. Vasquez said. It's show time. Get in your places."

We all took our places and the opening sequence began. The curtain stayed down, but the actors spoke into microphones. They banged a gavel.

"Sold. Thank you, madame. Lot 665, then. A musical box in the shape of a monkey in Pursian robes, playing the cymbals. Still in working order."

"As shown here." A few notes played of Masquerade.

"May I commence at fifteen francs? Fifteen, very good. Do I hear twenty? Yes, twenty francs. And twenty five? Sold to the Vicomte De Changny. Thank you, sir. Lot 666, then. A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affairs with the phantom of the opera. A mystery never fully explained. We are told that this is the very chandelier which figures in the famous disaster. And, while parts of it will be used to for the new electric light, perhaps we can scare away the ghost of so many years a go... with a little illumination. Gentlemen?"

The orchestra began to play the theme and the microphones were moved. Then, the curtain was raised on a Hannibal rehearsal. I stepped out in my pointe shoes with the other girls in the chorus. Everything went well, until the second performance.

WE TOOK A break for dinner while the sets were put back into place. I sat by myself in a secluded corner, munching on some potato chips.

"You're going to need better sustenance to get through this performance." I heard Aubrey's voice say.

"I know, but I'll make it."

"Here. Take this. I obviously won't be eating it." He showed me a orange.

"No, duh. But, no. Go find Baryl, she needs it more that I do."

"As far as I'm concerned, you both need it. I already gave her some, anyway."

"Fine. Thanks." He handed over the orange and sat down next to me.

"You ready for this?"

"Am I supposed to be?"

"No, not really. Just remember; for now, he's Erik. Just treat him the way you'd treat the character. We wouldn't want our own Opera Populaire incident."

"Your right. Though it wouldn't be too horrible if he just disappeared without a trace."

"Say, we still have a half hour or so. You want to go do something rather than just stay here and be bored?" We both stood.

"You want to warm up? It might take that long."

"Sure. Eat the orange first."

WE WARMED UP, hoping nothing would go wrong. For the first time, I was actually scared of Kaleo, much less how violent he would portray Erik.

"You alright?" Aubrey asked. I smiled, hoping it looked decent. Even a bit convincing.

"Yeah."

"Liar. What's making you burn a hole in the floor?" I sighed.

"I'm scared. Not just scared of torture or pain, scared for my life. For your life. I've never felt this before. It's like I'm feeling this weakness in my soul."

"Yes. That is how most people feel after finding out what Kaleo is. You were just too stubborn to be like that. Don't let that stop you from being Christine. Your public needs you. We need you, too."

"Thank you for the quote."

"You're welcome, my little Prima Donna."

He hugged me from behind and started to sing Music of the Night. My favorite song.

Night time sharpens, heightens each sensation...

Darkness stirs and wakes imagination

Silently the senses abandon their defenses

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendour.

Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender

Turn your face away from the garish light of day

Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light

And listen to the music of the night

You alone can make my song take flight

Help me make the music of the night...

At this point I was almost asleep. He kissed my neck and I melted. He just happened to find a spot on my neck where the nerves told my brain that this was a good thing. His teeth grazed my neck, but he didn't bite. Though I made no move to stop him, he seemed to sense something odd in my sudden change of mood.

"You became a... puddle." He meant that metaphorically, of course.

"I don't know. I do that. Its just that spot on my throat... I melt.' He seemed a bit concerned, but ignored it as the prologue started.

Most of the play went smoothly with only a few hitches until the final section came. Kaleo ran with me down to his lair as Helen and Aubrey "chased" us. Aubrey had made it down and Kaleo was singing.

Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!

Sir...

Raoul!

This is indeed an unparalleled delight.

I had rather hoped that you would come

And now my wish comes true

You have truly made my night.

He grabbed me roughly and brought me to his side. I looked at Aubrey, who just stood there, trying not to lunge at Kaleo and kill him.

Let me go.

Free her!

Do what you like only free her!

Have you no pity?

Your lover makes a passionate

plea.

I looked at Aubrey with warning.

Please, Raoul it's useless.

I love her!

Does that mean nothing?

I love her!

Show some compassion!

The world showed no compassion to me!

Christine, Christine

Let me see her.

Be my guest, sir.

Monsieur, I bid you welcome.

Did you think that I would harm her?

Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?!

Kaleo threw the lasso at Aubrey and pinned him to the gate, almost breaking his windpipe. I looked at them with warning, for Aubrey's singing, he'd need to breathe. Kaleo let some slack and continued.

Order you fine horses now!

Raise up you hand to the level of your eyes!

Nothing can save you now except perhaps Christine.

Start a new life with me,

Buy his freedom with your love.

Refuse me and you send your lover to his death.

This is the choice,

This is the point of no return!

The tears I might have shed for

your dark fate,

Grow cold and turn to tears of

hate!

Christine, forgive me, please

forgive me

Farewell my fallen idol and

false friend

I gave all for you and all for

nothing.

Too late for turning back

Too late for prayers and pity.

We had such hope and now those

hopes are shattered.

All hope and cries for help.

Say you love him and my

life is over.

No point in fighting.

For either way you choose you cannot win.

But either way you choose he has to win.

So do you end your days with me

Or do you send him to his grave?!

Why make her lie to you

to save me?

Past the point of no return.

Angel of music,

For goodness sake,

Who deserves this?

Christine, say no!

His life is now the prize.

Why do you cry?

Don't throw your life

away for my sake.

Which you must earn.

I fought so hard to

free you.

You've past the point of no return.

Angel of music,

You deceived me.

I gave you my mind

blindly.

You try my patience.

Make your choice!

I walked slowly over, making sure nothing happened between them.

Pitiful creature of darkness,

What kind of life have you known?

God, give me courage to show you

You are not alone.

I almost roughly pulled Kaleo down and drew him into a shallow kiss. Aubrey seemed pained, but I tried to ignore it. The orchestra played the "kiss music" and I pushed Kaleo away. Kaleo looked at me with disdain and a whirl of smoke descended upon the stage. I was blind, as was everyone else, but the two vampires were not. Someone grabbed me and we shot through a trap door in the floor.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know the formatting is kinda weird, but I can't help that. The lyrics are necessary, but it's hard to decipher between Kaleo and Emma. You're going to have to guess. Sorry. TT,TT 


End file.
